


no man is an island

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Normal Life, mental stabilith after mental instability, one day at a time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: O que é harmonia agora, Ryou?
(Tema: Harmonia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoen qualquer erro.
> 
> Leve spoilers sobre o fim da saga/mangá.

Diga-me, o que é harmonia agora, Ryou?

Antes, você confundia com equilíbrio. Ambos eram a mesma coisa, sinônimos sem possuir uma diferença real. Isso até Bakura, é claro — e você não mais se apresenta usando seu sobrenome, porque parece um mau agouro, parece que ele vai voltar, voltar e você, dessa vez, ficará nas trevas. Ele te mostrou o equilíbrio do mundo ao te fazer balança: bem e mal — e você não se considerava a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas isso até ver sua mente distorcida, seu desejo por destruição, a corrupção da alma — em um único corpo, o mal sempre em vantagem até a última batalha; somente assim para o bem vencer e haver certa paz no mundo ( _até a próxima ameaça, e uma parte de ti deseja por isso, fazendo-te se sentir sujo. Mas não importa o quanto você se lave, o quanto você fique vermelho de tanto se esfregar, a pele quase em carne viva com a quentura da água que cai sobre ti, essa sujeira do mundo antigo não sai_ ).

Diga-me, o que é harmonia para você?

Harmonia é acordar cedo sem pesadelos, assistir às aulas sem sentir pânico, sorrir a Yugi sem se sentir culpado por tudo o que lhe fez sofrer, rir de Tristan e Joey sem ter vontade de chorar, conversar com Thea sem o medo de manipulá-la. É correr de manhã até perder o fôlego em delicioso cansaço. É comer pequenas porções e da maneira mais calma possível sem o medo de passar fome como punição ou desleixo de Bakura.

É jogar xadrez com outra pessoa sem mandá-la ao Dominío das Trevas, é moldar figuras e construir lego sem temer um jogo sem fim. É sentir-se uno com a sua própria mente e alma, sabendo o que mais teme, o que mais odeia, o que mais o enfraquece, e sem enlouquecer.

É, também, chegar mais cedo na escola de propósito, encontrar certo moreno de olhos azuis com uma queda por dragões lendo na sala, que para o que está fazendo para encará-lo entrar. É sentar-se próximo à janela e sentir os olhos dele em você até que outros passos se aproximem. É o silêncio confortável entre você e ele, o calor da manhã a aquecer seus ombros a certeza de que, mesmo solitário em sua mesa, você não está nunca sozinho nessa sala. É o som das páginas sendo viradas, o leve murmurar de Seto Kaiba ao reler um trecho do qual gostou muito, a certeza de que há algo ali que irá ocorrer, em seu devido tempo — não como um tiro no escuro, inesperado, mas sim como o pôr-do-sol, inevitável.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nem sei de onde isso surgiu, ainda mais porque YGO! nunca foi um fandom base para mim, mas depois do sonho que tive com Kaiba e Bakura, senti a necessidade de escrever.
> 
> Espero que ocorra mais vezes? Porque não tem muito desses dois por aí, infelizmente.
> 
> **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Harmonia


End file.
